evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Petrelli
Angela Petrelli D. O. B: '''May 31, 1945 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Widow '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: Private Investor, Company Matriarch Power (If DNA Alternate): Precognition Personality A loving mother, Angela would do anything for her family. She is, however, also very secretive and controlling, leading one neither of her sons to trust her to tell them a whole truth. She seeks the good of everyone in the bigger picture and is willing to sacrifice a few for the many. She isn't morally gray as much as a realist who is willing to do what it takes to ensure a bright world for future generations. History Angela is a woman misunderstood. She adores her family and would do anything for any of them, but she is also a woman who can see the future and has lived a past that was full of mistakes. One of her most defining moments was when her family was taken to Coyote Sands. Her parents were killed when she snuck ot left her sister behind and the scientits came for her. Alice (her sister) went ballistic with her weather control, decimating Coyote Sands. Alice went missing afterward and Angela believed her to be dead also. It was at this point that many of the surviving teens who had snuck out that night joined together to create The Company: An organization that set out to protect Specials from anyone else ever finding out about them. A second defining moment was when she realized her husband, Arthur, whom she had loved for over twenty-five years was discovered to have been controlling her with his telepathy. Arthur suffered for his deceit. Angela poisoned him and thought him dead. All of the family grieved, but Angela became the one who now needed to care for her boys, and take care of them she would! And she tried, but try as she might they never understood that when she tried to lead them in a direction it was not only for their own good, but that of the world. The Company was destroyed by Specials who also couldn't understand the larger picture. They were led by one of the original founders, Adam Monroe. Sadly, Angela's own granddaughter participated in this event. It caused her great pain to realize this. Later Angela discovered Arthur was still alive. He put her in a coma that her son, Peter, eventually got her out of. Peter, along with Nathan, then went after their father. It was because of them that Arthur failed and was finally killed for good. Angela sought to bring the family together after that, but Nathan betrayed them all by sharing the Company files with the government. Angela had been betrayed yet again. After the destruction of Building 26, Angela sought to reopen the Company. She did so alone and under the guise of Texas Cardboard Empire. She re-hired Noah Bennet and the two of them recruited many Specials and military people to their cause. She attempted to bring her sons into the fold, but Peter rejected her offer. It was only Nathan who she could bring to see her side. Nathan was elected Vice President under Rebecca Hudson. He discovered later that Rebecca had been replaced by another and Angela had the imposter kidnapped and placed in Level 5 containment. Miscellaneous A woman of wealth and stature, Angela still has issues with cleptomania, particularly socks. She does this as a memorance of her lost sister. Category:Canons